The Telmarine Who Loved The Sea
by jellybeansarekewl
Summary: My version of Prince Caspian. Movieverse, with some of my own threads and bits. Rated T for later chapters...SusanxCaspian
1. The Train Station

Susan leaned back against the stand with the magazine in her face. She noticed the boy next to her staring at her, so she tried to look as absorbed as ever.

"I've seen you," he finally broke the silence. "You go to the school across the road from mine. I see you sitting by yourself." "Yes, well, I like to be alone," she objected. "Me to," he stuttered. "What's your name?" "Phyllis." _ Why did I lie to him? I just couldn't bear it if he knew my real name……_

"Susan! Come quick!" Lucy's shriek pierced her thoughts. Susan dropped the magazine and ran off, leaving a very confused boy behind her. _What is it this time?_ She ran off across the street with Lucy leading the way.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" For some reason the only thing the crowd wanted was violence.

Peter aimed for the nose but missed. He looked up in the crowd. There was Susan. She looked at him, rolled her eyes and sighed. _He disappointed her. How could he?_ The two boys grabbed his arms and pulled him back. _ She doesn't understand. I'm not a baby. I won't let them treat me like one._

"Edmund, no!!!" Lucy's terrified shriek pierced his thoughts. Right as one of the boys shoved him into the wall. Edmund came running down the stairs. Edmund jumped on one of them pushing him onto the floor. As he dove for the other one, the one he had already jumped on punched Peter in the stomach. Edmund gave him a blow to the nose.

Suddenly, a whistle was blowing fiercely. Peter didn't care. _I can't let them get away! I can't let them fell like they won! Like I'm weak!_

All the kids on the platform drew away quickly, but Peter couldn't to punch the boy. One of the officers grabbed him and the boys ran off smirking. _Jerks, _Edmund thought, furious that his brother had gotten into yet another fight. He was tired of solving his fights for him. Maybe next time he should let them beat him up. Maybe then he'd learn a lesson…

Edmund plopped down beside Peter. _He didn't even thank me! I go and save his butt, and all he can do is be ungrateful!_ "You're welcome," Edmund said suggestively. "I had it sorted." Peter jumped up from his seat and looked at him angrily. Edmund rolled his eyes. _I'll __**definitely**__ let him get beaten up next time…_

"What was it this time?" Susan looked at him. "He bumped me." "So you hit him?" Lucy was astonished. She had seen bad fights, but she had never known he could get this bad. "No, then he tried to make me apologize for bumping him. Then I punched him." Peter sounded like a 2 year old. "Really, Peter, how hard is it to walk away?" "I shouldn't have to. I'm tired of being treated like a kid!" _Like that justifies him, _Susan thought _that's even worse._ "We are kids!"

Peter came back and sat down. "Well I wasn't always. It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" "Maybe it's time to accept the fact that we live here." Susan's own words pierced her heart. She loved Narnia, she herself couldn't understand why Aslan was making them wait so long.

She closed her eyes, trying to ease the stress of having Peter as her brother off her shoulders… Suddenly, she saw the warmest, most loving chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't make out much of the figure, but she saw a boy raising a horn to his lips…

Her eyes suddenly flashed open. That was _her _horn. She looked to the side. The ugly boy she had seen earlier was walking towards her. She looked around to face her siblings. "Pretend like your talking to me." "But we are talking to you." Edmund looked confused.

"Owwwwww!!!!" Lucy shrieked and jumped up. She pointed to Peter. "You pinched me!" "I didn't touch y- owww!" Peter jumped up and stood beside Lucy. "Don't you ever touch me!" He looked at Edmund with fierce hatred in his eyes. Edmund and Susan stood up. The train started moving faster and faster. "It- it feels like magic!" Lucy was delighted. "Quick, everyone take hands!"

The back of the train station slowly started to pull apart, and you could see flashes of blue behind the train. They tried harder and harder to look closer, trying to figure out what was going on. Nobody else seemed to notice as papers flew everywhere and metal was pulled off the back of the wall. The wind blew in their hair, and the train faded off into nowhere.

Everything was still as could be. They stood by the side of a cave. They slowly walked out. The sun was shining bright in their faces, glittering and reflecting off the beautiful ocean.

Susan and Lucy looked at each other. _Was it? Was it Narnia?_ Huge smiles spread across their faces. They were back.

Susan and Lucy ran down the beach kicking off their shoes with Peter then Edmund running behind then. They yanked off their jackets and ran into the ocean.

Susan kicked up a splash and it hit Edmund in the face. It was so good to be back. Pure joy resided in their hearts. For a while longer, they splashed and played in the water, and by the time they were done, they were soaked.

Edmund stopped and looked up. "What is it Ed?" They all stopped and looked at him. "Where do you suppose we are?" he asked. "Where do you think?!" Peter shook his head with a huge smile on his face his brother could be absent minded sometimes……

"It's just, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Peter stopped smiling and looked up. There, on the hill, were castles and homes in ruin and destroyed. _Where were they_? He thought…. _Or, what happened?_


	2. The Horn

**Ok, so I'm trying to make this more of my own. Please read, like it or don't like it, review anyway.**

**I present: The Horn**

"This is High King Peter the Magnificent."

"He doesn't look very magnificent." The professor let out a small chuckle. "This is Queen Lucy the Valiant, and this is King Edmund the Just." The professor's fingers started to move towards the last person in the picture, but Caspian's reached it first.

"Who's the pretty one?" 10 year old Caspian asked. The professor had a little inside laugh at that young childish games and fancies. "This is Queen Susan the Gentle." _Gentle,_ Caspian thought, _she looks gentle. And beautiful_.

"What's that?" he pointed to a big golden lion. "That-" his fingers moved to the lion. "That is the true ruler of Narnia, the true King. His name is Aslan." "A lion, a king?" "Yes. I have always hoped that one day I could see him face to face."

Caspian looked into his eyes and saw a great sadness. He had never seen his professor sad before. It reminded him of his own father. "Maybe… Maybe… Maybe someday you will." He said it in almost a whisper. The professor smiled at him. _He had more faith than me myself. He will be a great leader someday._

"Will you tell me a story about them? With her in it?" "Yes, I will."

The professor told him of the battle with the White Witch. He told him about Susan and Lucy who went with Aslan to help free the animals and creatures that were turned into stone. He told him how Edmund had jumped on the White Witch and broke her staff.

"And then Aslan and the Queens came. The fawns and centaurs and giants charged on them, killing all of their enemies in their path.

Then, Aslan jumped upon the White Witch as she was about to kill King Peter the-" "the non-magnificent." Caspian corrected him. "Yes. And then the witch died."

They were silent for a moment. Caspian pondered the thoughts through in his head. Finally, he spoke. "Professor, do these kings and queens really exist?" "Well-" the professor thought for a moment. "I believe they do. But some- some do not."

"Do you believe they exist?" The professor looked at him. "I'm not sure. Everyone else always taught me- that they didn't." "Think about," the professor said, "and then decide."

"Would you like to hear some more about Narnia's Golden Age?" "Yes."

The professor pulled out some pictures, the first one of a sword. "This is the legendary sword of the High King Peter." "Wow… Caspian slid his fingers across it. "It's.. It's so beautiful." "Yes it is. Father Christmas is said to have given it to him the first time they came to Narnia." "I wish I could have a sword like that." "I think many do. But it was given to the High King for a reason."

The professor flipped to the next picture. "This is the cordial of Queen Lucy. It is claimed to heal any sickness or any injury." "Can it heal death?" "Death is not something that can be healed or reversed, young one."

He flipped to the last picture. "Wow… that is… so different." The picture was of a beautiful white horn, with intricate carvings in the sides. "This is a magical horn, claimed to summon back the Kings and Queens of Old. It belongs to the-"

There was a loud bang on the door. "Get out the Telmarine history book!"

The professor grabbed his books and thrust them underneath his desk. He went to open the door.

"Your majesty." He bowed. Miraz pushed passed him. "Where is Caspian?" "Right this way, Sire."

Caspian sat at the desk with his book in front of him and a huge smile on his face. "So what have you learned today?" Miraz questioned his nephew. "We are learning about Tehran, the man who created Telmar here in Narnia."

In reality, they had talked about that the day before. Miraz hoped that if he pushed him far enough, he would break. "And what do you know about him?"

"He became leader of a Telmarine ship at the age of 20. One day, the went into a cave to rest, and they woke up here. They took over Narnia and set up this marvelous kingdom we now have." Caspian didn't think it was really that great of a kingdom, but he needed to sound like he actually knew something.

Miraz was furious. Either he was wrong, or Caspian was outwitting him. He preferred neither.

Caspian retained his smile. He knew how stupid his uncle could be sometimes, and he knew that he was outwitting him.

Miraz flicked around, and exited the room angrily.

Suddenly, a hand clasped over Caspian's mouth. He hadn't got to finish his dream. "Five more minutes…"

The professor yanked him out of bed and threw him into the secret passage without a word. Caspian stood there for a second trying to wake up, but the professor yanked on his arm.

"Come! Your uncle has had a son, and to him that means you must die!"

They got to the stables and the professor helped him up on the horse. He handed him something. Caspian remembered it from his dream.

"Blow it when you are in most need." The professor whacked the horse and he ran off into the distance.

"How could you let him get away!" Miraz shouted furiously at Glozelle. "But sir-" "Don't but me! There is no excuse for what you have done! One more time, and I will have you executed!"

Glozelle bowed, and ran off quickly. He gathered his men. "Come now! We must capture Caspian!"

They groaned wearily in their beds. "Up, now!" Glozelle pointed his sword to the throat of one of his men.

He quickly got out of his bed and went down to the armory. By the time they were ready, Glozelle had gather 10 men.

"Now go!" He sent 5 men off in one direction, and the rest followed him.

When they reached the forest, Glozelle stopped. One of his men rode forward. "Well I'm not going to act like you superstitious old woman and get my head cut off!"

The rest of the men rode on, but while they were not looking, Glozelle rode off behind a tree. He didn't want to die in that dreadful wood.

Caspian whacked his head on a tree. He fell of his horse. The horse rode forward, turned around, and trampled over Caspian's leg. _Ugghhh…_ he thought. _I think I broke it._

Suddenly a dwarf came out of a small hidden cabin. He saw the Telmarine and ran off into the distance. _Oh no_… _that's the way there coming._ Suddenly he saw another creature come out and charge at him with a sword. He picked up the horn.

"No! No! No no no!" The creature made a grab for it but Caspian was to quick. He raised it to his lips and blew it. Everything went black.

"What do you say we do with it?" "I say we throw it in a pot, cook it and eat it for dinner."

"Nikabrik, why don't you try to say something positive or helpful once in a while?"

"Cause there's a Telmarine in our house! What if he escapes? What if he tells them?"

"Calm down Nikabrik." Caspian heard the voice slowly trail off into a whisper and he fell back asleep.

**Hope you like it Review and eat a chocolate chip cookie!**


	3. The Kings and Queens of Old

**Lookie here, I've finally updated! Sorry it took me so long! Anyway, I've decided to introduce a new character! Yes, the person is named after Prince Rilian in the book, but I couldn't help it! I love the name!**

**So behold, I give you: The Kings and Queens of Old**

"Hmm, these are good apples."

"Duhhhhhhhhh. What would you expect from a magnificent King like me?"

"Shut up Peter. You are probably the least magnificent person I've ever seen."

"Well you're the least just person I've ever seen." Peter retorted at Edmund. Edmund rolled his eyes. Susan smiled. She was glad at least one of her brothers had sense enough to stop fighting. She munched on the bright red apple in her hand. Were they really in Narnia? She thought so, but where were the ruins from? She wanted to figure out as soon as possible.

"Maybe we should keep going. I don't want to be stuck in this orchard all night." "Susan, calm down." Edmund was enjoying his time in the orchard, and he wanted to take it as slow as possible.

Suddenly they heard a shriek. It sounded like a girl. Susan and Lucy, who had been laying in the grass were on their feet faster than you could say Narnia, and they were all racing down the other side of the mountain. A man with dark sin was about to stab a sword through the heart of a young girl. She looked to be about fifteen.

Susan ran forward and punched him in the nose. _So much for gentle_, she though. Edmund kicked him in the back and the sword flew out of his hand. Peter caught it in mid-air and stabbed it through the man who had fallen over.

They walked towards the girl who was thunderstruck and breathing deeply. Lucy and Susan pulled her up. "Www..hhhooo are you?" she was trembling with fear hoping she wasn't next.

"I'm Edmund," "I'm Lucy," The girl looked admiringly on Lucy. So cute, so young. "I'm Susan," Susan was glad to see someone who looked about her age and was nice for the first time in her life. The girl return her smile pleasantly. "I'm King Peter," he butted in. She was a beautiful bright red haired girl with blue eyes and freckles like Susan's. "The Magnificent." Susan looked at Peter and rolled her eyes. He obviously like her and was trying to impress her- but she wasn't one to be impressed in such a way. She was immediately taken aback. "Well I'm sorry for my disrespect _your Majesty,"_ she snorted at him. Then she looked towards the others. "If he is King Peter, does that make you the kings and queens of old?"

"Uhhh- yes, we are," Susan looked at her. She was obviously human, but she thought there were no other humans in Narnia.

Edmund seem to read her thoughts. "I thought there were no other humans in Narnia."

"I was once in a forest- and a thunderstorm began. I went and hid in a small cave, and I found myself here. A Narnian found me- and has been watching over me for as long as I can remember."

"Would you like to come with us?" Susan asked. She already liked the girl hugely. "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble, but if you wouldn't mind, that would be wonderful!"

"Well then come on! We were just going up this mountain."

They all slowly walked up the rest of the mountain and arrived at the top, where a huge pile of ruins lay. Lucy walked on top of some and gazed out on the ocean. "I wonder who lived here."

Susan slowly walked along, the same question as Lucy's in her mind. Suddenly, her foot hit something hard. "Oww!" She gasped. Then she bent over and picked the object up. It was a golden figure of a knight. She immediately recognized it- it was Edmund's. "I-I think we did." They slowly crowded around her.

"Hey, that's to my chest set!" Edmund tried to snatch it out of Susan's hand but missed. "What chest set?" Peter asked. "Well I didn't have a solid gold chest set back in Finchland, did I?"

The girl giggled. Someone needed to teach that proud king a lesson or two.

* * *

Caspian stirred again. This time he decided to get up. But he listened. It appeared they were having the same conversation as they word when he first awoke. "For goodness sakes Trufflehunter, he's a Telmarine!"

"We can't kill him- we just bandaged his head."

"You're ridiculous."

Caspian was standing listening very close by. He ran for the door as fast as he can. Nikabrik grabbed a sword and thrust it at him but missed. Caspian grabbed the poker from the fire area and pointed it at him.

"Stop it both of you! Nikabrik, you should know better- or shall I sit on your head again? And you, look what you've done, I spent all morning on this soup."

Caspian felt a guilty pang- He had just ruined the graciousness of a Narnian to a Telmarine- something extremely rare. Trufflehunter came back with another bowl of soup. "There. Still hot."

"Hmmph," Nikabrik fell onto the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "And since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I am not a soldier. I am a prince."

"Then what are you doing here? Go claim your throne and wipe us out already," Nikabrik was clearly extremely mad.

"I'm running away." Caspian ignored Nikabrik's cruelty as his heart was filled with sadness. "My uncle had a son- and I guess I was only kept long enough so he would have a heir when he died- but when he had his son, I was useless." Caspian went and grabbed his armor and pulled it onto him. "He will never stop searching until he finds me."

"Wait!" Trufflehunter cried, desperate. "You can't go! You're meant to save us! Don't you know what this is?" He carefully picked up the horn. Before, Caspian had never really looked at it. "It is the horn of the legendary Queen of Old- Queen Susan the Gentle." Caspian was surprised at how her name struck him- it sounded so beautiful.

* * *

"Hmmmmm……. That really is a beautiful dress." Susan wore a beautiful purple dress and the girl they had met was continually commenting on it.

"Thank you, but I do believe that is the sixth time you said that." Susan looked at the young girl. "Wait a second! I can't believe we've never asked you your name! What is it?"

"Rilia." "That's a beautiful name." "Thank you."

"What's that?" The girl squinted her eyes. Everyone looked towards the river. There, in the middle of the river was a boat with two men in it and something that looked like a dwarf. Susan ran up and pulled out her bow, pointing it at one of the two men. "Drop him!" she shouted. The men didn't really realize the danger they were in. One started laughing and the other said, "As you wish!" They threw him into the water and Peter and Edmund dove in after him.

Susan let loose her arrow, striking one perfectly in the center of their chest. The other man finally got the warning and dove off the boat trying to avoid being shot by her.

Peter and Edmund finally resurfaced and the other 3 girls ran up to them. Lucy quickly grabbed her dagger and severed the rope around his hands. He threw off the gag around his mouth and looked in fury at Susan. "Drop him! That's the best you could come up with? They were already doing fine killing me without your help."

"A simple thank you will suffice," Rilia looked at him. Susan had just saved his life! Yet here he is yelling at her. "Maybe we should have left them kill you," she finished off, anger burning in her eyes.

Susan felt comforted… having someone there to protect her. She handed Peter's sword back to him. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" He rolled his eyes. Rilia looked at him. "About what?" "You're the kings and queens of old? We were expecting someone who could actually help us! You're just kids- you're useless!"

"Really?" Peter was willing to show off to whomever came. He handed his sword to the dwarf, and Edmund drew out his.

After about five minutes of fighting, Edmund knocked the sword out of the dwarf's hand and pointed it at his neck. The dwarf stood up in haste. "That makes one of you helpful. What about you?" He pointed at Susan. Peter laughed. Susan elbowed him in the stomach. "Owww!!!!" He whined.

"Pick a target," Susan motioned towards him. He picked the hardest thing he could think of. Out in the distance was a pinecone hanging from a tree. "Would you like to go first?" "Sure," the dwarf drew out his bow and aimed, hitting the branch it was hanging from a centimeter away from the pinecone.

Susan was silent. She drew out her bow, aimed, and struck it in the perfect center. The dwarf stared at her in awe.

"Well I guess you are useful for something," he grumbled, mad having been beaten twice.

"Who were they?"

"Telmarines. Where have you been for the last hundred years? They took over soon after you guys left. All the Narnians were forced into hiding."

"Is there anyway we can help?"

"Ya, you can come with me." "What's your name?" Lucy was determined to make friends with the upset little dwarf. "Trumpkin." And he stomped off, all five of them at his heels.

**So... do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review! If you review, there's hot applesauce with cinnamon available on the menu!**


	4. Aslan's How

**This chapter consists mostly of scenes in the movie, but there is one of my own. I'm trying to update sooner, and this chapter isn't as long as the last. The next one should be a bit longer. **

**Behold, _Aslan's How_**

"Take it and go! It's more important than I am!" Caspian picked up Trufflehunter and threw him over his back. He held the horn in his hand, and ran as fast as he could from the Telmarine soldiers who were following right behind him.

Suddenly one fell. Then another. Caspian reached Nikabrik and handed Trufflehunter to him. "Take him and go. Do not come back for me. I will be fine." Nikabrik went a short way and then turned around to see what was happening.

Caspian drew out his sword . As if magic, the soldiers fell and died one by one. There was one left, who was spinning in circles trying to find the force that was killing his fellow soldiers.

He died to. The leaves in front of Caspian began to rustle, as something started to run towards him. Whatever it was, it was to small to be seen. Suddenly, a small blur came up from the ground, and landing on Caspian's chest, knocked him over. Caspian accidentally dropped his sword.

He wasn't sure whether he dropped his sword because of his fall, or his astonishment that a mouse stood on his chest aiming a sword at him.

"Draw your sword!" The mouse commanded. "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"But.. But.. you're a mouse!" The mouse rolled his eyes. He was obviously upset. "How many people have to say that to me! I think I know what I am! Anyway, pick up your sword! I will not fight one without a weapon!"

"That's why I think I might live longer if I do not cross blades with you, most noble mouse."

The mouse let out a snicker. "I said I would not fight. Not that I would not kill!"

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Caspian looked over to see Trufflehunter. He seemed ok after his most recent injury. "Trufflehunter? I hope you have a very good reason for this most untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead. If you kill him, we'll share the stew we make out of his meat with you." "Gross," Reepicheep mumbled. He was about ready to thrust the sword through Caspian's throat.

"No! Reepicheep! He's the one who blew the horn!" Reepicheep was astonished. A telmarine? He back up a few steps, his mouth gaping.

"Then let him bring it forward." A centaur came riding forward and drew his sword. Caspian sat up. "For this is the reason we have gathered."

* * *

"Do you really think it can bring peace between us and the Telmarines? Really? Really?" A small squirrel spoke up for the first time that night. Caspian was surrounded by Narnians, some who believed he could and some who believed he couldn't save them.

Caspian leaned down and stroke his back. "Whether or not this horn is magical or not- It has brought us together. And together, we can take back what is ours!"

"If you will lead us, me and my sons offer you our swords." Glenstorm, the centaur who Caspian met in the woods spoke. "Would you really trust me with all your lives?" Caspian was astonished at their faith. "Not me," Nikabrik grumbled. "Yes," a young centaur girl stepped forward. "With all of our lives." Caspian smiled at her.

* * *

"I'm starving," Peter grumbled. "Anyone got any food?"

"Do you think food just appears right in front of you?" Susan asked. "The only food we've even seen since we've got here were those apples."

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Edmund looked at Trumpkin. "Keep traveling. We are journeying to Aslan's How."

"What is Aslan's How?" Lucy was intrigued. "I will explain it in the morning. Right now, I want to sleep."

"We should all sleep," Susan added. "If we want to have any energy for tomorrow."

* * *

Lucy awoke from her dream. "Things don't happen the same way twice." Aslan's voice echoed in her head. She wanted to see if she could find Aslan. If he really was in the woods. She got up. "Susan, Susan!" Susan groaned. "Not right now Lu." She rolled over onto her other side.

Lucy slowly walked into the forest. She heard a noise. "Aslan?" Just then someone pushed her down and cupped a hand over her mouth. It was Peter. He slowly walked forward. There, in the middle of the path, was a minotaur.

"Aaaahhhh!" A boy about Peter's age jumped out of behind a tree, and thrust his sword at him. Peter blocked. The loud noise of battle echoed around the forest.

"Stop!!" Lucy couldn't take it any longer. "Peter!" Someone else's voice rang out- Susan's. Peter looked at him- then he looked behind him. Hundreds of Narnians ran out from hiding in the forest towards him. He looked back at the boy. "Prince Caspian?" "Yes?"

Caspian looked at Peter's sword which he finally managed to pull out of the tree where Peter had accidentally got it stuck. He looked at it carefully. "King Peter?" Peter nodded his head. "But- I was expecting someone a little bit older." "Yes- everyone's been telling us that. Would you like us to go back and come back in a few years?"

"Uhh… no- you're just not what I expected."

Caspian looked at Peter one more time. Then He looked at every else. There was a very beautiful red haired girl with blue eyes- but Caspian didn't seem to care. He scanned his eyes across Edmund and then Lucy, but once he reached Susan, he stopped.

She was so beautiful! She had long dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Hazel freckles beautifully dotted her face. He caught her eye and she looked away and blushed.

"Neither are you," Edmund said, breaking Caspian's train of thought.

Just then Reepicheep came running forward. He bowed. "Your majesty. We are gathering troops for your army."

"Ahhhh, he's so cute!"

"Who said that?" Reepicheep flailed around wildly, his sword drawn.

Lucy stuttered a little. "Oh, sorry." "Oh, your majesty, courageous, chivalrous…. But not cute."

Peter had been carrying on his conversation with Caspian as Reepicheep and Lucy had been talking, but now Lucy started to listen in. "…every sword we can get." Lucy was confused. "So you probably want yours back." Caspian handed Peter his sword and they began to march off.

* * *

Susan stared at Caspian as they walked towards the How. He was so handsome…. Susan mentally smacked herself. _Being handsome isn't every thing! What if he was mean, cruel, proud? He would probably never even like me anyway!_

"Your majesty?" Susan snapped out of her thoughts to see Caspian beside her. _Oh, crap!_ She thought. "Yes?" She tried to sound as relaxed as possible. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Susan smiled at him, his chocolate brown eyes melting into hers. "I always wanted to meet the Kings and Queens of Old… and everyone was always trying to convince me that they didn't exist."

"Did you believe in us anyway?" "Well, sometimes I did, sometimes, well, sometimes I didn't. I wasn't sure what to believe. But then, once I met the Narnians, I was certain you did exist."

"Don't worry, it was hard for me to believe that Narnia existed when Lucy first discovered it. I was very unbelieving at first, but while in Narnia, I guess- I guess from Lucy I learned to be more trusting."

Their conversation continues on for a while until someone shouted, "We're there!" Susan looked forward. There was a massive shelter of some sort covered in green plants. "Wow," she whispered, her voice barely audible. They walked to the front of the group with Rilia, Peter, Lucy and Edmund. As they reached the front, Susan accidentally brushed against Caspian's shoulder. For the next five minutes she was the only thing he could concentrate on.

Now it was Caspian's turn to beat himself up. He was mentally kicking and smacking himself. _You only just met her! You can't be in love with her! It's ridiculous! _

Everyone had seen Caspian and Susan talking. To them all, it was obvious something was sparkling between them. Most of them didn't mind, or were happy, but Peter wasn't sure if he minded or not.

It was _his _sister. His mother had told _him _to look after _her_. She was his responsibility. But then again, how much harm could Caspian do? Peter decided no to think about this right now. Just wait, he thought, let's wait and see what happens.

Peter looked back at them. He saw Caspian continually glancing at her. It was obvious he liked her. And it was obvious that she liked him. _It can't go much farther than this_, he thought_, so I have nothing to worry about._

**So, did you like it? The bar is freely open after review. Today I have jelly beans to! My inspiration from my scene was my friend Stardustfromtheplanetgallifrey. If you don't already, I would suggest reading her story _Narnia's New Age! _**


End file.
